


the blue feather

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, bcuz its the only farm thing i really know, this is also a harvest moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Ren is gone for half the day only to come back with a very rare item.AUgust Day 11 - Farm/Ranch AU
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 3
Collections: AUgust 2020





	the blue feather

**Author's Note:**

> mostly inspired by Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life. I haven't touched that game in years tho and takes my own spin on it woo

His alarm echoes within the room, pestering Aichi to wake up. He groans as he hears it beep over and over. The boy turns in bed, a hand lazily reaching out to turn it off. It takes a couple of tries until he finally finds his alarm clock and presses the right button to silence the damn thing.

The world is quiet once more, and he's ready to drift back to sleep. It was tempting, really; it was. If he were back home in the city, he would never wake up before the sun rises. But this wasn't the city. This was the countryside. And he wasn't living in a comfortable home with his mother and sister, but a small house that he could call his own. It may not be the best, especially when he had first arrived here, but he made do with what his father left him.

Aichi rolls onto his back and lets his arm fall onto the empty space of his bed. He had expected to hit something- someone, but his arm had fallen onto a pile of blankets instead. He turns his head and forces his eyes to open. While still blurry, he finds that half of the bed vacant.

"Ren…?" His voice is barely a whisper and doubts that the other would hear his name being called even if he were in the same room.

Aichi forces himself to sit up in bed. He yawns and looks around the room. Ren was definitely not here. Which was…strange now that he thinks about it. He usually wakes up in the redhead's arms and has a tough time escaping from his grasp. While he should be glad he has no problems today, it just felt…weird to not have him around.

Unfortunately, he can't wait around for Ren. He has crops to attend to and animals to care for. So, he leaves the bed and gets ready for the day.

The cold air greets him as he steps outside. He shivers and heads to the growing crops, starting his day by watering them. Eventually Wingal, his dog, comes to his side. It was a sign that the other animals would be waking up to.

"Time for breakfast already, huh?" Aichi says as he bends his knees and pets behind the dog's ears. Wingal barks in response, his tail wagging behind. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Ren? He wasn't in bed or on the couch…"

Wingal tilts his head with a whimper. It didn't seem like he knew where he was either. Aichi dreaded opening the barn only to find him sleeping in a pile of hay. He claimed it was like sleeping upon a cloud and would even take an occasional nap there.

"Well, guess I better find out…"

He heads towards the barn, pushing the doors aside to let the animals go out into the field. Here he finds the cows, his horse, and some sheep. But no Ren. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not.

"I hope he's okay…" Aichi mumbles as he goes up to his horse. He pats its side and looks back to the pile of hay, hoping that Ren would be there. "It's not like him to leave like this…"

Okay, maybe it was, but that was during the day. When the sun was out. Not in the middle of the night or whenever he had stepped out. Aichi let out a sigh. Maybe he'd ask the rest of the villagers if they've seen him once he was done with his chores.

~…~

He couldn't remember the last time he had lunch on his own. Ever since Ren decided to live with him, they had always eaten it together. Without thinking, he had made a sandwich for both of them. He had even set it across the table. Blue eyes focused on it rather than his own.

'Where is he…?'

He glanced down to his own sandwich. Thoughts of where Ren could have gone and why he hadn't come back filled his mind. Maybe he'd gone to help at the dig site and got trapped. Maybe he was being held captive at the lab. Or maybe his father had found him and was forced to go back to the city. The last one sent a shiver down his spine.

Before he could let his mind get the better of him, Aichi heard the door slam open. With a jump, he had instantly turned to find the redhead standing at the door.

"Ren!" He shouted his name as he got to his feet. Without a second thought, he ran over to greet him. "Where were you? I got so worried, I thought-"

Aichi fell quiet when he felt the other's arms around him. Oh, how he missed being held by him. He hadn't realized how much he enjoyed being in his embrace. It was nice, comforting, and just felt right.

"Sorry, Aichi," Ren starts. "I didn't mean to worry you. I heard a voice in the middle of the night and it just wouldn't let me sleep." He lets out a sigh as he pulls back, hands going onto his hips now. "I had no other choice but to follow it. And it led me to my friends in the forest."

"You mean…the Harvest Sprites?"

"Yup! It was weird though, they said they weren't calling for me…" He shrugs. "And I could have sworn it was a girl's voice to…but anyway, I spent some time with the little ones. I even played with them and even helped them stop from arguing with each other." Ren looked proud as he spoke. "They even gave me a gift!"

Ren pulls out a blue feather from his pocket. He holds it out for Aichi to look at it.

"A blue feather?" He picks it up to inspect it. "Its so pretty."

"Isn't it? Apparently its really rare. I've never seen one up close before."

Aichi hands it back to him, not wanting to lose or somehow tear this rare item on accident.

"You know…I think I overheard Miwa say something about a blue feather once." He couldn't remember what exactly. He had been too busy trying to trade with Misaki at the time. Maybe he should ask him about it the next time they crossed paths.

"I wasn't expecting him to know anything about this." Ren holds up the feather and moves it back and forth. Red eyes focus upon the blue item in his hand. "They did say I should give this to someone I like, so I wonder…"

"What was that, Ren?" Aichi asks.

"Oh, nothing," he hums. "I'm starving. I can't wait to eat Aichi's fresh homemade food~!"


End file.
